frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Darril Traubel
'Darril Traubel '''is one of the two main protagonists of [[Front Mission 4|''Front Mission 4.]] Biography At the beginning of Front Mission 4, Darril is a sergeant in the employ of the USN 332nd Mobile Company. Darril enlisted in the U.C.S. Army at the age of 18 and was recognized as a promising and talented soldier by others. Darril is also a firm believer of justice, but he also tends to disregard orders from his superiors due to his morals. An unfortunate incident with a superior officer resulted in a demotion from Captain to Sergeant. This incident effectively changes Darril into a disillusioned soldier and he seemed to have lost interest in fighting for the U.C.S. When Darril is dispatched to Venezuela, he, Billy Renges and Phillip Chaeffer discover and steal a cargo container containing $25 million of Governor Bruno Diaz's gold. The three then decide to desert the army and use the gold to live happy and stress free lives. Darril sees the plane crashes on the forest and discover the tons of gold of Diaz teh gold makes rebuild the Venezuela village after the war. Darril and his team goes to U.C.S.garrison to meet the Diaz, he assigned to the U.C.S. 332nd to the base, the truck is damaged by Venezuelan army's wanzer, he uses the Venezuelan pilot suit to steal the truck, he goes to the outer road with Diaz drives the truck. Arriving at the Port Cumana, Darril and his team finds the Chang at the office, he saws the Chang's ship is about to leave, the cargorail is underway and being destroyed by Ivanovna's wanzer, he finds that woman named Ivanovna in the bar Carribean. After leave, he has forgot about the woman's name, goes to the village and the Alianza's appears. Due the village at the Venezuela, he finds Maria at the village, Darril and his team discovers the hideout being under attacked by the Zaftrans, being destroyed by the Zaftrans. Darril and his team go to the Zaftra base to obtain the data inside the base at the lower ground, after obtained the data, Zaftran transports being destroyed by the explosives and Ivanovna destroys the Alianza, she transported by the transport, as the transport explodes, Darril sees the two transports being take off from the base and the team saws the helicopter carrying Va. Darril and his team sees the Elmo nervous driving towards the TV station being patrolled by Ivanovna's Zhuk, after Zhuk is destroyed by Darril, he and his team sees the Zaftra's transport take off from the TV station. After the events of the TV station, he said goodbye to Maria at the U.C.S. garrison, he and his team aboard the cargorail, the cargorail droven off by Chaeffer's wanzer pushes. After arriving at the Port Cumana, Darril threre is something call with the raido, the Durandal pilot is waiting outside with the transport to land the rendenzevous point, Darril forced to land the Durandal's transport at the rendenzevous point because Ivanovna's mobile weapons appears at the cumana, the transport won't last long attacking at the point. Darril and his team finds the Bogomol at the Port Cumana before the transport leaves. After Ivanovna's death, Darril and his team of the U.C.S. Army 332nd aboard the transport being sended by Durandal, he throws the tons of gold, the Durandal's transport flies off into the sunset. Darril makes appearances in the Nintendo DS version of Front Mission First, as well as ''Front Mission 5: Scars of the War''. The former details his duties as a Captain alongside Billy Renges and Black Hounds officer Kevin Greenfield. The latter details his life during the 2nd Huffman Conflict and after Front Mission 4, revealing more about his background and what happened in his future. In both installments, Darril is a playable character. Gallery Darril Traubel Pilot Suit.jpg|Official Artwork of Darril in a pilots suit Category:Characters Category:Front Mission 4